kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Drossel Keinz
Drossel KeinzFile:Drossel spelling ref.png (ドロセル・カインズ, Dorosseru Kainzu) is the late puppeteer of the Mandalay family. He returns as a doll. Appearance Drossel has light orange hair that is cut in flares, tossed aside from his eyes, and bangs that reach his chin. His eyes, being made of glass, are amethyst and stir emotionless. He wears blue and pink eyeshadow to accentuate, as well as, below his right eye, is painted a blue fleur-de-lis. Drossel's attire consists of a blue tailcoat, gold piping and a red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck, and a black top hat decorated with a red ribbon and two black feathers. He wears short black pants, white gloves, knee high black-white striped socks, and black boots with gold buttons. He often carries a music box, painted with a blue fleur-de-lis that plays the tune of "London Bridge," hanging from his neck. His body is constructed from wood and his head appears to be filled with wheat or straw, and an occasional termite. Personality Drossel is unaware that he has lost his humanity, that's what's left of him is just being sustained by stuffing of wheat. He is exceptionally loyal to who he believes is his master, even stumbling with his stuffing falling out to inform him of Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis, and Ciel Phantomhive's invasion of the manor. He works hard to fulfill what he believes is a request to turn anyone into a doll who had come into contact with the Shard of Hope, but this turns out to be him over zealously trying to please his master. The person in control of him, though, belittles by calling him "incompetent". Additionally, he was never saddened by his doll dying. Drossel has a tendency to describe people in terms of what materials he would use to make their doll form with, then singing different verses of "London Bridge," occasionally writing his own lyrics to describe said materials. Sebastian later reveals that this song, combined with the music Drossel plays, is used to control the dolls he crafts. History Grell Sutcliff reveals that the real Drossel Keinz had his soul seized by the Grim Reapers five years ago, indicating that he was dead. At some point, his body had been reanimated with a temporary soul, and he attempted to go back to work for the Mandalay family. However, his master, Duke Mandalay, had been committed, abandoning his manor, and was not the person controlling or relaying orders to Drossel. Anime's Synopsis Shard of Hope Drossel first appears chasing down the thief of the Shard of Hope, which comes from the Hope Diamond, and declares that he is not the ring's master. He kills the man with puppet string - which he appears to have control over, and pushes him into the river. The next day, he appears at the Ice Top Market, part of the Frost Fair, and takes notice of Elizabeth Midford.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 10 When the Shard of Hope ends up in her possession by finding it in a gift she had been hoping to give to Ciel, he waits for her to appear in town and plays music to attract her to him. When she enters the shop he lured her to, he appears to understand her sadness regarding Ciel and his upcoming birthday. He offers anything in his store to her ‒ from dolls to lamps ‒ but then states that the best gift would be herself.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 11 Later on, he is seen asking his master what material he should make the next doll out of, to which the reply is: Build it out of wax and stone. Drossel acknowledges this and is seen making Elizabeth into a doll. Ciel Phantomhive, Grell Sutcliff, and Pluto invade the Mandalay Manor in order to retrieve her. Upon entering, they see a doll that looks exactly like one of the missing girls from the case that Scotland Yard is working on and that Ciel has been ordered to investigate by Queen Victoria. Ciel approaches her, thinking that she is only in a trance and ends up being grabbed by the throat by the doll. He seeks help from Pluto but it is ultimately Grell that saves him by dropping a piece of chandelier on the doll's head then slashing its throat. Ciel still thinks the doll is truly a girl until he sees sawdust pouring from the hole in its throat. Drossel arrives soon after, calling that doll a failure. He then says that he reasoned that thought they needed to be much, much stronger; afterwards singing: "Make it out of Iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Make it out of iron and steel, my fair lady." He then uses the dolls, made from the kidnapped children, to attack them. Ciel orders Grell to stay with Pluto and chases after Drossel. When he catches up to him he at first thinks that he lost him until he hears Drossel peak to him, telling him that he is incredibly beautiful, therefore he would have to make him out of gold and silver. He begins to sing his version of London Bridge to him and Ciel runs into another room, most likely looking for a way up to Drossel only to find masks covering the walls of the room which begin to sing the same song that Drossel had been singing to him. Ciel covers his ears and runs through the room, trying to escape the noise and finally reaches another room. In it he finds the same mark as his brand on the floor. Looking at it, Ciel remembers his tenth birthday and is eventually pulled from his memories by the voice of Sebastian Michaelis. When Sebastian and Ciel reenter the Mandalay Manor, they find Drossel's workroom; in which he creates his human dolls. They find Elizabeth only to discover that she too is a doll. Drossel appears and controls Elizabeth, making her attack Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell. Sebastian protects Ciel, and Grell manages to stop Elizabeth. Drossel talks to them in his strange manner, readying himself to fight them, and comments that termites had been falling out of his ears lately.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 12 When Sebastian questions what he is made of, he becomes startled, allowing Sebastian to take him out with relative ease. Drossel is stabbed by Sebastian with the pole axe that he'd been making Elizabeth use to reveal that he himself was a puppet. Even then, he continues to cling to life and struggles to his feet to inform his master of their invasion. However, he does not get very far into his master's room before falling to the ground; dying for the second and final time. Quotes * (To Elizabeth Midford) "So I think to myself: 'Something different; a precious present for a precious person.' The most suitable thing would be you yourself." * "I reasoned, that I'm supposed to be human, however, lately, termites seem to be falling out of my ears." Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Drossel is the forty-eighth most popular character in the series, with three votes. He shares this spot with Cat, Anne Drewanz, Grete Hilbard, Wolfram Gelzer, Herman Greenhill and Edgar Redmond, who also received three votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Drossel has a cameo appearance in two OVAs: The Making of Kuroshitsuji IIKuroshitsuji OVA, The Making of Kuroshitsuji II and His Butler, Performer. His appearance is changed in the latter; he wears a black kimono and a black sushi-chef hat with two big feathers.Kuroshitsuji OVA, His Butler, Performer * Drossel, is probably based on Herr Drosselmeyer, the toy-maker from The Nutcracker.Wikipedia:The Nutcracker * In the Making of Kuroshitsuji II, his name was misspelled as "Drocell Caines."Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Making of Kuroshitsuji II References Navigation ru:Дроссель Кайнз Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Male characters